Royal Guards (Tangled)
The royal guards are minor characters in the 2010 Disney animated feature film, Tangled. They are the guards that protect Corona from crime. The leader is the Captain of the Guards, who had an antagonistic relationship with Flynn Rider. In the end, Maximus earned officer status amongst the guards, as well. Role in the film Corona's guards were first seen helping with the search for a magical flower that can help cure the ill Queen and save her unborn child. In which they subsided and brought back to the kingdom. Eighteen years after the kidnapping of the princess, her crown became a reminder of her and the Guards were tasked to guard it, as it was kept in the throne room; however Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers were able to steal the tiara from the men guarding it. The guards and their Captain gave chase and were able to capture the brothers while Flynn got away. They were later told that Flynn was at the Snuggly Duckling Pub and marched their way there; however the Pub Thugs helped the thief and his female companion escape through a hidden tunnel until the Captain's horse, Maximus uncovered the entrance. The Captain got one of his men to guard the Stabbingtons while they went after Flynn, but the brothers were able to over power the guard and escape. The other guards were able catch up with Flynn and Rapunzel and then were knocked out by the frying pan that Rapunzel gave to the thief. There were some guards patrolling Corona when the thief and the birthday girl finally made it to their destination and had to hide from them a few times. Hours later, after the light from the floating lanterns were dying down, Flynn was sent to the castle with his and the crown that he stole tide to the helm of a small boat and the guards arrested him for his crimes; as well as the Stabbington Brothers. They then went to Flynn's cell so they could hang him for his crimes, Flynn had managed to over power them when he saw the Stabbingtons and got them to tell him how they knew of Rapunzel's hair, and when he got his answers the guards he knocked out got back on their feet and restrained him. The Pub Thugs however were able to help Flynn escape from the guards, so he could rush to Rapunzel's rescue. When the Lost Princess finally returned home, Maximus became their new captain and got them to use frying pans; and to bring him apples. Gallery tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-71.jpg|Helping with the search for the Golden Flower tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-170.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-174.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-175.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-888.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-897.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-902.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-911.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-1845.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-1880.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5024.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5057.jpg|One guarding the brothers tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5239.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5291.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5322.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5341.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7459.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8725.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8731.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8816.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9071.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9111.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9239.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9249.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9349.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9411.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9437.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9442.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9443.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9461.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-10400.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-95.png|The Guards in Tangled: Before Ever After Secret of the Sun Drop 70.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 71.jpeg de:Königliche Wachen (Rapunzel) Category:Tangled characters Category:Armies Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Horsemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic characters Category:TV Animation characters